Love Will Find A Way
by emmaspirate
Summary: Short Captain Swan drabbles based on Tumblr prompts
1. Someone Watching Me

**Prompt: The entire town following Killian and Emma around on their first date (little mermaid kiss the girl style) maybe Killian hesitating to make the first move?**

* * *

Emma grabbed Killian's hand and she felt him tense at her touch.

"Will you relax?" Emma said, quietly.

"It's kind of hard to, love, when I feel like we're being watched."

"Well, that's because we are." Emma laughed, looking over her shoulder to see Leroy a few feet behind them. They was only like two blocks from the Jolly Roger and they had already passed 3 of the 7 dwarfs.

"How do the expect us to enjoy our date, when they're watching it. It's bloody intimating." Hook said, trying to pull his hand away.

"No, you're not going to let them control what you do." Emma said, gripping his hand harder. The two walked in silence, and just as Emma spotted another one of the dwarfs across the street, something accord to her.

"You know, neither one of us was cursed."

"What's the point, Swan?" Killian said, never taking his eyes off of the 5th dwarf.

"Meaning we can cross the town line with nothing bad happening, and they can't." Emma said, causing Killian to stop walking.

"I never thought of that."

"And if you play you're cards right, we could get a hotel room for the night." Emma said, quietly hoping no one overheard.

"Come on! Let's go!" Killian said, dragging Emma in the direction of her bug.


	2. Overboard Pt1

**Prompt: Lieutenant Duckling. Emma has a crush on Liam after he saves her from going overboard. Killian is jealous.  
**

* * *

This wasn't suppose to happen. She should of known better then to lean so far over the railing. But she didn't even realize what was happening until she heard someone yell and then felt the ice cold water hitting her like a thousand knifes. Before she even had time to think about what to do next a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her towards the surface.

"Are you okay?" came the voice from behind her.

"I'm f-fine. Just a l-little cold." She stuttered out, from the coldness or embarrassment she didn't know.

"You really should learn to be more careful, princess. I would think you would know better since you've been on this ship for almost your entire life." Liam said, with a laugh while pulling Emma in the direction of the ship.

That had been true. Ever since Liam was made captain, his younger brother Killian had stayed with them at the castle until he was old enough to join the Navy himself. Killian and her was the best of friends all while they was children, and she was more the thrilled when her father said she was to travel with them to there winter castle this year.

"You didn't happen to bring any clean clothes with you?" Liam asked, after they was back on the ship.

"N-No. It was going to o-only take a few hours. Thought it was p-pointless to bring anything else." Emma said, wishing that she had listened to her mother, and brought at least one change of clothes.

"Here. This might help for the time being." Liam said, handing Emma his jacket that he must of taken off before jumping overboard. "Killian, take Emma down to my cabin and help her find some dry clothes."

Emma went to follow Killian but suddenly stopped to look at Liam who was dripping water all over the place. "I-I'm so s-sorry."

"Don't worry about it. All that matter's is that you're okay."

"What in the world were you thinking? You could of been killed." Killian said, the second they was in Liam's cabin.

"Please, don't make a big issue about it. I feel stupid enough on my own." Emma said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why were you looking so far over the edge anyways? If Liam hadn't seen you go over, who would of known what would of happened."

"Killian, I'm sorry that I worried you. Know can you please find me something dry to wear before I freeze to death." Emma said, taking notice that her fingertips had a blue tinge to them.

"I just don't know what I would of done if something bad had happened to you." Killian said, dropping some of his brother's old clothes on her lap. "They're probably huge on you. But it'll be better then what you're wearing know."

"Thanks. I never noticed how handsome your brother is." Emma said, causing Killian to look at her with wide eyes.

"What?" he squeaked out.

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud really. Can you please leave so I can get into something a little warmer." Emma said.

"Yeah, sorry." Killian said, before heading towards the door. Before walking out he took one last glance at her to catching her smelling the jacket that Liam had given her.

"So, how's the princess doing?" Liam asked, as he got back on deck.

"Good I guess. Last I saw of her she was smelling you coat." Killian said, causing his brother to burst out laughing.

"I've heard of that happening."

"What happening?"

"Of someone falling in love with the person that saved there life."

"Well, isn't that swell." Killian muttered under his breath.

"I wouldn't worry about it little brother. It's you that already has her heart." Liam said, leaving a gaping Killian behind.


	3. Wedding Bell Blues

**Prompt: Emma catching the bouquet and Killian catching the garter at the upcoming wedding. :)**

* * *

"I'm not doing it." Emma told Ruby for the second time.

"Come on, Emma. Please! For me. You're single. You should get up there and enjoy it." Ruby begged, pulling on her arm and try to pull her on her feet.

"No, it's bad enough coming to a wedding without a date, let alone having everyone know that you're not married and don't have a boyfriend either."

"Go on, Emma. You might have a good time. Plus it's tradition and just for fun." Came her mother's voice from beside her.

"You're only saying that because you don't have to go up there." Emma told her, causing her father to laugh.

"Please, Emma. I'm not going to shut up about it until you agree." Ruby said, causing Emma to let out a frustrated groan.

"Fine! But you owe me big time." Emma said, standing up and following Ruby over to where the small group of woman stood.

"Ready ladies?" Belle asked, before flinging her bouquet in the air. Not really even paying attention to anything, Emma was surprised to feel something slam into her face and looked down to see the group of flowers at her feet.

"Come on. You get to dance with the person that caught the garter." Ruby said, dragging Emma in the direction of the dance floor.

"When did they even do the throwing of the garter? And how did I miss it?"

"When I was begging you to get up. You wasn't even paying attention." Ruby said, sending Emma into a spin. Before she knew it she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and looked up into the eyes of..

"Hook!"

"Swan. It seems like you're my dance partner" He said, just as the song '_A Thousand Years_' started.

"You do know what this whole tradition means don't you?" Emma asked.

"That I get to dance with the most beautiful woman in the room." Hook said, causing Emma's cheek's to flush pink.

"No. Well, yes, I guess. No, tradition has it that whoever catches the bouquet and garter is the next two people to get married." Emma said, laughing a bit as Hook chocked on his tongue.


	4. Overboard Pt2

**Prompt: Hi. Can you do a part two to the Lieutenant Duckling prompt you wrote? It was so good!**

* * *

**Six Weeks Later**

"Emma, are you okay? You was quiet at dinner tonight. Usually when Liam and Killian is here you won't shut up." Emma's mother asked, entering her bedroom.

"I'm fine." Emma said, with a sigh.

"You sure, sweetie? You can talk to me if you want." Snow said, making her way over to the vanity that Emma was sitting in front of, and grabbed the hairbrush and ran in through her daughters hair. It had been a routine of their's since Emma was little, every time she was upset.

"He hasn't said one word to me."

"Who?" Snow asked, catching her daughter's eye in the mirror.

"Killian. Usually after dinner we'll talk a small walk together and he'll tell me about the adventures that him and his brother had been on since the last time we saw each other. Tonight though, he just left without even a goodbye. Liam was even surprised. Not one word since I…" she stopped suddenly.

"Since you what?"

"You know when I fell overboard on the trip here? I might of confessed to Killian that I found his brother handsome, and that was the last time he has uttered one word to me. That was over a month ago." Emma said, blinking quickly to get the tears from falling.

"Oh sweetie. Look at me. He hasn't been talking to you, because he's in love with you." Snow said, kneeling down to look her daughter in the eye.

"What? He can't. Killian…"

"Emma, that boy has been in love with you for a long as I can remember. Your father and Liam had to talk him into joining the navy because he was so worried about leaving you behind and you forgetting about him. And for you to talk about another man, and that man being his own brother, it's probably killing him thinking that he's going to lose you." Snow said, brushing away the few tears that ran down Emma's cheeks.

"Why didn't he just saw anything?"

"Because you was so young. You was only 14 when he left for the Navy. And he's probably terrified that he's going to ruin a ten year friendship if you don't feel the same."

"I got…I got to go talk to him." Emma said, bolting out of the room, not caring that she was only in a night gown. Running as fast as she could towards the docks, she was happy to see that they hadn't left yet.

"Killian!" She yelled out, causing both Killian and Liam to whip around. She saw Liam push him forward a bit.

"Emma, is everything okay?" Killian asked, his eyes raking over her for injury.

"I…I…" all words had escaped her.

"Emma."

She did the only thing she could think off. She stood up on her tip toes, and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. It ended as quickly as it began.

"What was that for?" Killian asked, his cheeks stained with pink.

"I might of thought that I had a crush on your brother, but you have always been the man of my dreams. I've never told anyone this, but I always dreamed about us becoming my parents when I was little. I always knew that you would be the one to find me." Emma said, causing Killian to smile the biggest Emma has ever seen.

Killian wrapped his arms around Emma's waist, pulling her into him before capturing her lips again. The two of them getting lost with each other until a loud cough from behind them, pulled them back into reality.

"Look, at that the ugly duckling has turned into a swan." Liam said, using his old nickname for Emma.

"Uggh! I hated when you called me that." Emma said, glaring at him.

"Well, you're a swan now." Liam said, with a smile.

"She's my swan." Killian said, placing a kiss in her hair.


	5. Last Goodbye

**Prompt: ok this is my angsty prompt... Hook has to give up emma in the end cause she knows he'll never make her happy and they share a little moment before neal and emma's wedding. Go ahead and make me cry anon.**

* * *

"Fifteen more minutes, Emma" Came David's voice from the other side of the door.

"Okay! Thanks Dad!" Emma said, checking herself out in the mirror. It was hard to believe that her and Neal was finally getting married. It was something that she thought was never going to happen, but it was kind of 14 years in the making. A knock on the door, brought Emma out of her thoughts.

"David, I thought you said I still had fifteen minutes." Emma said, as the door opened revealing the one person she never thought she would see today.

"Hello, Swan."

"Hook! What are you doing here?"

"Your father left me in. I just wanted to come say goodbye before everything gets started."

"Goodbye?!"

"I'm heading back to the Enchanted Forest tomorrow, this time for good. Storybrooke has never been my home and these past few months it's hasn't been the best place to live. For me anyways." Killian said.

"Killian, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I knew it was a long shot that you would chose me, and I was the one to back off. You can't get in the middle between true love." he said, attempting to smile but Emma could see right through it.

"But that doesn't mean you have to be all alone. I never met for that to happen." Emma said, she could feel the tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, love. I survived over 300 years being all alone, I think I thrive better that way. I should go, told your father that I would only stay no more then five minutes." Killian said, turning back to the door.

"I hope you eventually get your happy ending, Killian. You deserve it." Emma said.

"Maybe I'm just destined to be alone." Killian said.

"No…"

"I really should go. You look really beautiful in your wedding dress, Emma. Neal is a real lucky guy." Killian said, and with a quick kiss on her cheek he was out the door.

Emma leaned against the closed door, mind buzzing. She started to wonder if she had made the right decision after all.


	6. Listen To Your Heart

**Prompt: in the party to celebrate the engangement of Neal and Emma, Hook steal a dance with her. Everyone see their love. So someone (Snow, David, Henry even Neal) tell her that she doesn't need to marry if she loves Killian**

* * *

"Do you think Emma's making the right choice?" David asked Snow. They was currently in the middle of Neal and Emma's engagement party.

"Why do you ask? She says that this is what she wants."

"But look at her over there. That's the happiest that I've seen her in months, and Neal isn't even the one that making her that way." David said, glancing over to where Emma was dancing with Killian. This was the third song in a row that had them wrapped in each other's arms. David was pretty sure that neither one of them even knew that the song's had even changed.

"She smiles more around him." Snow said, causing David to pull his eyes away from his daughter.

"What?"

"Emma, she smiles when she's around Hook more. Her eyes light up when his name is just mentioned. But she claims that she's in love with Neal and he's the one that she wants to be with."

"Wants to be with or thinks that she has to be with? There's a big difference between the two." David said, standing up.

"What are you going to do?" Snow asked, as he started walking towards Emma.

"To make sure that our daughter is making a mistake." David said.

David tapped Killian on the shoulder. "Mind of I cut in?"

"She's all your's, mate." Killian said, and with one last glance at Emma took his leave.

"I thought that the father/daughter dance was suppose to be after the wedding." Emma said, with a smile on her face. But David caught her following Killian's moves with her eyes.

A few minutes David finally got the nerve to ask. "Emma, are you sure that you're making the right choice here?"

"What?! Why would you ask something like that?"

"I know that your whole life hasn't been the greatest. But making a choice over the fact that you want Henry to have what you didn't is going to make it a 'happy ever after' it's just going to make you miserable."

"I love Neal."

"I know you do, sweetie. And you always will. If it wasn't for him, Henry wouldn't be here. But are you sure that you're still in love with him? I just need to know that you're making the choice to marry Neal because you love him and not because you think you should." David said, watching Emma closely. She was close to tears and was fighting the urge to run.

"I just don't want Henry to feel the way I did. He felt like that when we first met, and no one should feel that way."

"But Emma, Henry now has like the world's largest family. He has two moms, two grandfathers, a grandmother, a step-grandmother, a step-father and brother, a uncle that 12 years younger then him, and his father. I don't think if his parents are or aren't together is going to make much of a difference. But you never did answer the question. Are you sure you're making the right choice?"

Six months later Emma and David finally did get that father/daughter dance. This time there was no question if Emma was making the right choice.


	7. Pushed Together Pt1

**Prompt: hello, first of all, you are awesome :) 3 and if u are still taking prompts, can i get some LD goodness? :) i'm a sucker for those.. :D PROMPT: the lieutenant and the princess are best friends and when they are of age, Snowing wants them to get married.. but since killy and em are too stubborn to see it, snowing and liam conspire to make them realize their obvious love for each other. (emma thinks she is to be wed to some prince in arranged marriage,becomes desperate and goes to killian.)**

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't wrap her head around it. Her whole life her parents told her that she would have the choice to who she would marry, and then suddenly out of no where they changed there mind. Emma paced her room for what felt like the thousandth time. Just as she was passing her window, something caught her attention. With a huge smile on her face, Emma flew out of the castle, making her way towards the docks.

It had been nearly six weeks since she last saw Killian Jones. She misses him more and more every time he leaves her.

"Killian!" She squealed, launching herself into his arms.

"Emma! I've missed you so much!" Killian said, spinning her around, not caring that the other sailors still on-board was staring at them.

"Don't I get a 'hello' too." Came the voice of the captain of the ship and Killian's older brother, Liam.

"Hello, Liam. So, glad that you're back." Emma said.

"Good to see you princess." Liam said, pulling Emma into a tight hug.

"How many times to I have to tell you to call me Emma."

"I guess a whole lot then you would like." Liam said with a grin, before making his way to the castle.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Killian asked his brother.

"Not this time, little brother. I bet you and the princess has a lot of catching up to do." Liam said, causing Emma to stick her tongue out at him. Something never changed.

"So, has anything major happened while I was gone?" Killian asked, to see Emma deep in thought and looked close to tears. "Emma? What wrong? What happened?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Killian." Emma said, and then burst into tears.

"Come on." Killian led the two of them into the captain's cabin so the two of them could have a little privacy. "What's going on?"

"This morning, I was told by my parents that I'm to be married in less then a month."

"What?! I thought they always said that they didn't believe in that sort of thing?"

"They did. But for some reason they've changed there mind and now I'm to marry some prince that I haven't even met yet. Killian, what am I going to do?" Emma said, crying harder.

"We'll figure something out. I promise you that." Killian to her, pulling her into his arms. The thought of her with another man was making him sick to his stomach.

"You could always, just come with me and Liam."

"Yeah, like Liam would actually let that happen. And even if you was to sneak me on board, the second Liam found out I would be back home by sun down."

"Emma, I really don't want you to get married."

"Neither do I."

"I meant that I don't want you to get married to anyone other then me." Killian said, causing Emma to pull away from him.

"What are you trying to say, Killian?"

"I don't know if it's always been there or I've just started to feel this way. But this last trip away from you has really opened my eyes up to the fact that I not only want you to be in my life but I want you to be by my side. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that Emma, I think that I might be in love with you."Killian said, to a gaping Emma.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't feel the same. We can just go b…" he was cut off as Emma's lips fell on his.

"Took you long enough to fess up." Emma said, with a smirk.

"You should talk." Killian said, before pulling Emma into another kiss.

"So, are you certain that this will work. Because I feel bad enough about lying to her, it's going to be ten times worse telling her what we did." David said.

"I'm 100% certain that this will work. Killian finally admitted to me a few days ago about his feelings for Emma. So, the thought of her being with another man will definitely make him speak up." Liam told Emma's father.

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about." Snow said, with a small smile on her face. All she wanted was for her daughter to be happy. If that happens because of a little lie then what's the harm.


	8. Not So Sweet Dreams

**Prompt: Cs prompt. Emma's having nightmares and has to stay with a certain pirate to keep them at bay**

* * *

"Swan! Emma, wake up!" Killian nearly shouted. He had been started awake by a cry out in the dark. It took him a few seconds to realize that it had come from the woman laying beside him.

"Emma!" He said, louder this time causing her to fly straight up almost throwing him to the floor. The light in the room came on and before either one knew David came in, sword drawn.

"What's going on?" David asked, taking note that there was nothing harming his daughter.

"Nothing." was all that she said, before lying back on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Another nightmare?" David asked Killian quietly.

"Yeah. Would you mind maybe bring her a cup of tea?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." David said, before heading back out the room.

"You okay?" Killian asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Emma said, turning her back towards him.

"Love, this is the third time this has happened this week. Talking might help."

"Goodnight, Killian." was all the reply that he got. All this had started a few days after Neal died. Even though there relationship was moving forward there was still a lot of things that Emma wouldn't open up on.

The two sat in silence for a while before Killian noticed that she was crying. Not saying one word, he pulled her into his arms and let her cry into his chest.

"Please, don't leave me." was all that was said.

"I'm not going anywhere, love" Killian said, knowing fully well she wasn't just talking about tonight.


	9. An Important Question

**Prompt: "Lieutenant Duckling prompt: a super romantic proposal by Killian"**

* * *

"Need any help?" Emma the sound of Emma's mother from behind her.

"Killian is going to be here soon, and I haven't got anything to wear." Emma said, throwing half of her closet on the bed.

"Looks, like plenty of things right there." Snow said, earning a glare from Emma. "Sweetie, calm down. We'll figure something out. Why are you so stressed out about this?"

"This is the first time we've seen each other in nearly three months. He told me to dress nice, and now everything I own doesn't seem to fit that description anymore." Emma said, leaving out a dramatic groan before flopping herself down on the bed face first. Snow did everything to not laugh at her daughter. Oh to be young and in love again.

"Maybe there something in my closet that you might like. What do you say?"

"Yeah!" Emma said, shooting out of the room.

Nearly an hour later and a lot of clothes thrown on the floor, Emma was putting on her final touches just as Killian was announce to have arrived.

"Princess." Killian said, first catching sight of her, with a low bow.

"Lieutenant." Emma replied with a small curtsy.

"Y-you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Emma said, giving him a small twirl.

"Shall we?" Killian asked, offering her his arm. The two walked arm and arm out of the castle.

"So, where are we heading?"

"Back to the ship." Killian said, earning a confused look from Emma.

"Why? Did you forget something?"

"You'll see." Killian whispered, as the two made it to the docks. Emma's jaw dropped when there well onto the ship. Candles covered the whole lower and upper deck of the ship, and a small picnic was placed in the center.

"Liam asked the crew to make plans for the night so we could have the whole place to ourselves." Killian explained to a speechless Emma.

"Killian, this is wonderful! I love it." Emma said, giving Killian a small kiss before sitting down.

"Everything alright?" Emma asked, the two had been eating in silence for close to twenty minutes. "You're really quiet tonight?"

"I-I'm fine."

"You sure."

"Actually, I don't think I can do this anymore." Killian said, and Emma felt her heart drop.

"Do what?"

"I was going to do this later on. But my nerves, isn't going to let me. Here." Killian said, standing up before pulling Emma to her feet as well.

"Killian, what's going on? What can't you do anymore?" Emma asked, trying not to cry. Her mind was going to a million different places to what he was talking about.

"I don't think I can wait any longer to do this." Killian said, bending down and getting something out of the picnic basket.

"What's that." Emma asked, eyes going wide as Killian got down on one knee.

"You know when we first met my whole life was the sea. Every time we came back home, I always would count the days until we would go back. And then I met you, on a accident, and things suddenly changed. Instead of counting to when we would be leaving I was counting the days until I got to see your beautiful face again. I think I fell in love with you the moment I met you, even with the sword you had in my face. I don't want to spend another day not knowing that you will always be by my side. So, Emma, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!" Emma said, launching herself at him, causing Killian to fall on his back.

"I love you, Lieutenant" Emma said, as Killian slid the ring on her finger.

"And, I love you, princess." Killian said, pulling his new fiancee in for a kiss.


	10. Pushed Together Pt2

**Prompt: "Can you please continue your LD fic? Emma and Killian tell Snow, Charming and Liam they love each other and nothing will stop them to be together and the 3 starts laughing and they don't understand why."**

* * *

"So, what now?" Emma asked, fully knowing the answer to the question already.

"We have to tell your parents, Emma. There's no way around that." Killian told her, knowing that's not what she wanted to hear.

"Now? Can't we just stay here a little longer?"

"I'm afraid if we stay, I may never want to leave." Killian said, brushing a few blonde curls out of her face. He had been dreaming about this for months and not that he had it, he never wanted to let her go. But the thought of her pending marriage to someone else loomed over his head.

"Isn't that the whole point?" Emma said, with a smirk causing Killian to let out a small laugh.

"We have no other choice, my love. Come on." Killian told her, taking her hand in his.

"But can we just walk extremely slow back to the castle. I want to cherish these happy moment until things change."

It took nearly an hour an a half for them to make it back, neither one was really to thrilled about the prospect of not being together. There they found a pacing David.

"Your Majesty." Killian said, with a low bow. Emma giggled at it. Killian did it out of respect but it annoyed David more then another. He told him a thousand time he didn't have to do that since he's practically seen him grow up.

"Father, what's wrong?"

"W-why would a-anything be wrong?" David said, looking frazzled.

"O…K. Uhh, is Liam still here? We need to talk to you and mother right away." Emma said, glancing over at Killian. Something was off.

"Yeah, they're both in the garden."

"Well, we both need to talk to all of you." Emma said. The three of them walked in silence to the garden. Emma stomach was in knots, and all she really wanted to do was run. She felt Killian pull her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. It wasn't much, but enough to calm her nerves a bit.

"Killian and I are in love!" Emma blurted out as soon as they was all together.

"Maybe you didn't have to blurt it out right away, love." Killian said, quietly to her.

"I told you it would work." Liam said, standing up to clap his younger brother on the shoulder.

"What would work?" Killian asked, looking over to see that Emma was just as confused as he was.

"Sweetie, that thing we told you this morning about you having to get married to a prince was all a set-up." Snow said.

"What?! Why would you do that to me? You had me going insane all morning!"

"We thought that you and Killian we finally admit that there was more then just friendship between the two of you. And it seemed that Liam was correct."

"This was all his idea." David added.

"I'm going to kill you." Killian said to his older brother.

"Now, is that a way to thank me." Liam said, was a grin. "Emma?"

Liam was shocked as the princess leaped at him pulling him into a hug. "I really would love to slap you, all of you, but I guess you should thanking all of you too. Even if you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Anytime, princess."

"Come on, Killian." Emma said, grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to go and figure out how everyone is going to make up to us about lying to us. Plus, we can have a little fun of our own." Emma said, dragging a more the willing Killian behind her.


	11. Final Goodbye

**Prompt: Captain Swan: Emma dies. Killian promises to look after Henry. Angst**

* * *

"SWAN!" Killian screamed, as the sight of Emma flying over fifty feet in the air unfolded in front of him.

"Go make sure she's okay! I'll catch up with you later!" Came Regina's voice from behind him. He didn't need to be told twice, as he took off in the direction Emma flew in.

Was this ever going to end? It seemed like ever since Emma and him met it had been one villain after another. Were they ever going to be able to have a normal life together.

He finally caught sight of Emma and his heart stopped. She was laying on her back with someones sword shoved straight through her body.

"Emma! Oh gods! Emma!" Killian screamed, running over to her.

"Emma! Please wake up! Swan!"

"Killian" came a weak voice, her eyes slowly opening to look at him.

"Thank god! You're alive. Everything is going to alright. Regina said she's coming! She'll make everything okay." Killian said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Killian, I don't think I've got enough time."

"Don't say that! Regina's coming, she said." Killian told her, trying to keep the tears in his eyes from falling.

"Killian, please. I don't have time to wait. I'm dying."

"NO! Don't say that! You're the strongest person that I know. You'll get through this and finally get that happy ending you deserve."

"I have had the happy ending. Having you in my life has made me the happiest I've been my entire life. But I'm afraid you're going to have to let me go." Emma said, reaching up to cup his face with her hand.

"I don't think I'll have the strength to go on without you." Killian told her, his tears finally falling.

"You will. This time you won't have to do it alone. You have to promise me something."

"Anything!"

"Promise me that you take care of Henry. I know he'll have my father and Robin there, but you're going to need him as much as he'll need you. It's just a shame that neither one of his parents will see him grow into a good man." Emma said, her own tears falling.

"I will. I don't want to go on without you. Please don't leave me.

"I'm sorry, Killian. I do love you." Emma said, her voice getting weaker.

"I love you, too my beautiful Swan" Killian said, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead just as Emma let out her last breath.


	12. Taste of Home

**prompt: Emma and Killian (who's currently camping on her couch) need to take care of Roland for the night while Robin and Regina are out on their first date**

* * *

"I'm exhausted." Killian complained, plopping down on the bar stool.

"Tell me about it. I never knew that a six year old could go so fast." Emma said, making herself a of hot cocoa. Her and Killian had gotten talked into watching Roland for the night so Regina and Robin could go out on there first date. Well, first date that doesn't have a Wicked Witch threat that is.

"The next time you agree to watch him, I'm getting a room at Granny's."

"Gee, thanks. Do you really think I'll be able to handle him all on my own. Even my fake memories of Henry at that age didn't seem that tiring. But you do know that that was all your fault. I told you not to give him caffeine."

"Well, I honestly can say that I have learned my lesson." Killian said, looking over at the sleeping boy that had been running around the house for nearly 3 hours straight.

Killian himself had just learned the qualities of soda himself, and didn't seem to really believe Emma that giving it to Roland would be a bad idea. The boy didn't fall asleep until close to midnight.

"Well, I'm glad. Goodnight." Emma said, grabbing her cup and heading towards her room.

"Question for you, love. Where exactly am I to sleep tonight, seeing the young lad is where I have been for the past few weeks?" Killian asked. Ever since Emma parents moved out of the loft a few weeks back, Killian had been bunking with Emma for the time being since his Jolly Roger wasn't in Storybrooke. And every time she asked him what had happened to the ship, he would always dodge the question.

"I guess, you can crash in my room for the night. My bed is big enough for the two of us. But no funny business, mister." Emma said, wagging a finger at him.

"As you wish, m'lady." Killian said, with a small bow that caused Emma to roll her eyes. There relationship had been slowly evolving into something, what that something was neither one of them really new. All Emma knew is that she loved having him around.

"I'm just going to jump in and take a quick shower. You can just go ahead and do whatever you have to do with getting ready for bed." Emma said, ducking out of the room quickly.

The sight of Killian and Roland playing together was permanently imprinted in her head. She had seen the soft side in Killian a lot of times, but this seemed like even a softer side of him with the boy. At times it almost seemed like they was one big family. A toddler with black hair and green eyes came to mind, and Emma had a hard time shaking the imagine from her head. Maybe it was time to tell him how she fully felt about him.

Walking back into her bedroom she smiled at the sight of Killian laying on his side, stroking the hair of a half asleep Roland.

"He ran in here a few minutes after you left, saying he had a nightmare. I told him he could sleep in here if you didn't mind." Killian said, quietly.

"That's fine." Emma whispered, walking to the other side of the bed. Tucking herself into bed, she rolled over to face Killian and Roland, a small smile gracing her face. This must of been what home felt like.


	13. Overboard Pt3

**In ur latest fan fic I feel as though u can keep writing (Finish the story) because it has a good setup, and I think u could go further with it**

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Emma felt the butterflies like crazy. Today was the day that Killian was returning in nearly six months. And boy had things changed.

"Everything okay?" Came the voice of her mother.

"I don't think I can do this! I don't know how to tell him." Emma said, panic in her voice.

"He's your husband, Emma. Plus, don't you think he's going to figure it out when he see's you." Snow said, trying her hardest not to laugh.

Emma knew she was right. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, it was kind of hard to miss the six month swell of her stomach. After telling her parents six months back that she was in love with the lieutenant, they was more then happy to give the young couple there blessing, and the two of them was married by the weekends. Sadly, after only seven days after the wedding, Killian and his brother was called out again for a mission that would last six long months. It wasn't long after he left that Emma found out she was with child.

"They're back." Snow said, glancing down to the docks where the Jewel of the Realm's white sails could been seen clearly. "Go! Go you silly girl! Go greet your husband!"

Emma ran as quickly as she could, until she caught sight of him. "Killian!" she yelled, causing him to whip around, with a big smile on his face.

The two of the ran towards each other, Emma ending up jumping into Killian's arms.

"Gods, Emma! I've missed you so much!" Killian said, kissing her soundly.

"I've missed you too! There's so much I have to tell you." Emma said, feet finally back on solid ground. Pulling back a few inches from Killian with a huge smile on her face and her hands on her stomach. The reaction on Killian's face was priceless as his eyes kept flickering back and forth between her stomach and her face.

"Y..you're…you're…I'm going to be a father!" Killian said, with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes!" Emma said, and was totally shocked when Killian let out a loud whoop before kissing her again.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! None of that now on my ship please! I don't care if you two are married or not." Came Liam's voice. Killian gave out a laugh before turning around to face his older brother, giving Liam his first sight of Emma. "Well, well, well, look at that! I didn't think you had it in ya, little brother." Liam said, earning an eye roll from his brother.

"And on that note, I'm going to go and spend some alone time with my wife." Killian said, grabbing Emma's hand leading her off the ship.

"Killian! Emma! I just want to say congratulations. I really can't wait to become an uncle." Liam said, with a smile.

Emma walked back to him with a smile on her face. "Thanks." She told him, pecking him on the cheek.

"Now, we don't need any of that. We don't want Killian over there to get jealous again." Liam said, causing Emma to let out a laugh.

"He knows now he has no need to worry. He forever will be the owner of my heart." Emma said, before walking back towards Killian and the two of them made there way towards the castle.


	14. Running No More

**Emma wants to take Henry back to NYC and begs Killian to come with her.**

* * *

_Note: Henry never got his memories back in this. _

Emma sighed. She hated packing. But with Zelena defeated finally and her baby brother back safely with her parents there was nothing left but going back home. Back to New York City, the only home Henry knew. Her parents, Regina, even Robin, all begged her to stay. Telling her that they could easily return Henry's memories to him. But she didn't want him to go through all of this. He just needed a normal childhood, one that didn't include Peter Pan as his great-grandfather, and the Wicked Witch as his aunt.

There was only one thing that could possibly talk her out of this, and if she knew better it was currently banging on her room door.

"Hello Killian." Emma said, stepping aside to let him in.

"So, it's true what your father said. You really are going back to New York." Killian told her, taking in the open suitcases on the bed.

"I have to get Henry out of here. He doesn't belong here anymore."

"But he does, and so do you. I just thought…" Killian started, but trailed off.

"What?"

"I just thought that after everything that's happened recently that would of made you change your mind about leaving."

"Killian."

"No,Emma. You know how I feel about you, and clearly you feel the same way. Why are you running from this? From your chance of finally getting your happy ending?"

"I'm not running!"

"Well, it clearly looks like that to me!"

"Well, you should know! You ran once before too."

"Yea, I did run before. But I did come back! For you!" Killian nearly shouted. Before either of the knew it, there lips crashed together.

Emma was the one to break the kiss, foreheads resting against each other trying to catch there breath. "Come with us?"

"What?"

"Come with Henry and me in New York."

"Love, I don't belong there. The two times I've been there, wasn't the most pleasant."

"But those times you was there for a mission. It's a good place to live, you see. Please, Killian." Emma begged.

"I can't. I don't even belong here. None of us do. You know if Regina had never cast that first curse you wouldn't of even grew up here."

"Yeah, but if she hadn't we wouldn't of even met." Emma said, cupping his face with her hand.

"We would of. I just know it. But instead of you being a stubborn savior, you would of been a stubborn princess." Killian said, with a smirk.

"Please, Killian."

"I can't, love. I'm sorry." Killian said, giving her one last peck before silently leaving the room.

"So, how do go about making this memory potion?" Emma asked a more then happy Regina a few hours later.


	15. Worn Out Pirate

loved the idea of captain swan looking after roland! could you write another one? maybe only killian looking after the boys (and baby charming) while everyone is looking for the wicked bitch and when they come back they find them all asleep in the loft in a total mess

* * *

"What in the world happened in here?" Snow said, as they all entered the loft. It would seem that there had been a battle there as well. Almost every single item was overturned.

"Seems like Killian doesn't know how to clean up after himself. Speaking of which where is everyone?" David asked, looking around in what appeared to be an empty apartment.

"I would guess in there." Emma said, pointing to the blanket fort that was sitting in the back of the room. Walking over she pulled back the closed flap and smiled at the sight inside. Killian laid on his back sound asleep with baby Leo curled on his chest. Roland and Henry lay on either side of him, both sleeping soundly.

"Aww! Isn't that adorable." Snow said, quietly from Emma's side.

"Emma, would you mind." David asked.

"Yeah, sure." Emma slowly got on her hands and knees, and crawled in the fort trying her best not to wake anyone. Slowly she got Killian's hold on her brother lose and handed the baby to her parents.

"Hey, little man." Emma said softly, brushing the hair out of Roland's eyes. "Your daddy is out there waiting on you."

Roland slowly made his way out towards his dad, clearly not awake. Just as Emma was going to head back out she caught sight of Killian's blue eyes on her.

"Hey, where back. Everybody is okay." she told him quietly.

"That's good."

"You can go back to sleep." she told him, and tried to leave. Before she could move, Killian's arm wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her snug against him.

"Killian. What…?" she started, but he had clearly fallen back asleep already.

"Goodnight, Emma." Came her father's voice and a few second later she was encased in darkness as he pulled the flap closed.

After a few attempts to break free of Killian's grasp and a few more of trying to wake him, which was only greeted with him nuzzling his face in her hair, Emma gave up. Guess this is where she was sleeping for the night, not that she was complaining.


	16. Heartbroken Hope

_(daddy!Killian) Killian finding his daughter on the jolly roger after she breaks up with her boyfriend to comfort her. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!_

* * *

Killian slowly made his way on deck of his ship. Every since Hope was a little girl, she always ran to the Jolly Roger when she was upset. This time wasn't any different.

"Hey my little duckling." Killian said, making over to where she was leaning against the railing looking out at the water.

"Hey dad." Was all the reply he got, she didn't even turn around to look at him.

"You okay?"

"Jason and I broke up." Hope told him, her voice cracking a bit.

"I know. Your mother just told me."

"I guess, you're happy now. You never wanted up dating in the first place." Hope said, attempting to walk away from him.

"Hey!" Killian said, grabbing her shoulder to stop. "Yeah, I wasn't to thrilled about the two of you dating, you're to young and I still stand by that. But I never wanted to see you upset. I'm truly sorry that you and Jason broke up."

"Thanks, daddy." She said, giving him a small smile.

"There's my girl! Now, come on. Maybe we can talk your mother into letting you have some ice cream before dinner." Killian said, throwing his arm over his daughter as the two of them made there way back towards the house.


	17. Baby Kicks

**killian feels the first time his baby kicks inside of Emma, who is 4 months pregnant :)**

* * *

Killian was starting to really get upset. It seemed like almost everyone he knew had felt the baby kick, everyone but him. Every time he placed his hand on Emma's stomach it seemed like there child didn't want him there. After watching Roland get all excited over the baby, Killian had to excuse himself. He was being stupid, he knew that, but the thought that his child didn't even want him before it was even born kept coming into his head.

"Hey, you okay?" came Emma's voice.

"I'm fine, love." Killian said, giving her a fake smile. He knew there was no way that she would fall for it.

"Killian, what's wrong?" Emma asked, closing the door to their room.

"I feel like our child doesn't like me."

"Our child's not even born yet."

"I know. But everyone has felt the baby kick, everyone but me. And I'm starting to think that it doesn't even like me." he told her, walking around to look out the window. "Never in a million years did I think that I would be happy again, let alone a father to be."

"Hey, I'm scared too." Emma said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, but you have Henry."

"Who was almost eleven when he came into my life. I never had him when he was a newborn. Yeah, I still have the fake memories that Regina gave me, but that's nothing compared to the real thing. And I've seen you with Neal, you're great with him."

"Yeah, but every time he cries I hurry to hand him back to your mother." Killian said, with a sigh.

"We'll figure it all out. We got 5 more months to get through."

"It still doesn't make the fact different that I haven't gotten the baby to kick for me."

"You could always talk to it." Emma told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, according to Dr. Whale at this time it's able to hear our voice."

"I guess it's worth a shot." Killian said, kneeling down in front of Emma. He placed his hand on her stomach. "I really don't know what to say."

"Just talk. You never had an issue with that before." Emma said, placing her hand over his.

"Hello, baby. I'm your daddy." He said, looking up at Emma.

"Go on." she urged him.

"I really can't wait to meet you. You're going to have on big family, when you get here. It seems like everyone we meet is related somehow. You're mo…" Killian stopped, staring at Emma with tears in his eyes.

"You felt that?" Emma asked, feeling her own eyes fill with tears.

"Yeah, I did." Killian said, with a big smile on his face.

"See, you was worried about nothing." Emma told him, running a hand through his hair. The two stayed there for hours as Killian told stories of his past, the sound of his voice soothed Emma to sleep. When she woke a few hours later, Killian still had his hand permanently glued to her stomach. He really was going to make a great father.


	18. Sick Killi

prompt: killian is sick and absolutely unwilling to admit it/show weakness in front of emma. but swan is one determined cookie and she WILL make her man stay in bed and let himself be taken care of. 'cuz we can never have enough loving!nurse!emma and cute!sick!killian! please and thank youuu! :))'

Killian is sick and Emma takes care of him… she tries to cheer him up by calling him dashing pirate as he always wanted!

* * *

Emma was pulled from making Killian breakfast from the sound of Killian grunting from the hallway.

"Killian! What are you doing out of bed? I told you to stay there." Emma said, attempting to push the stubborn pirate back into there bedroom.

"I told you, love, I'm not that sick. Been through a lot worse." he told her.

"Then why are you walking with your hand attached to the wall?"

"Just a little bit of rocking. I'm used to it after living on the Jolly all those years." Killian said, and trying to prove the point that he wasn't sick took his hand off the wall only to have it put back on there quickly when he nearly fell over.

"There's only one issue there, we're not on the water. Not even close. Now will you get your sorry ass back to bed before I have to pick it off the floor." Emma said sternly. Either he was to tired to fight or finally admitting he was sick she didn't know, all she knew is that he finally, slowly, made his way back to their room.

She found him sound asleep when she returned with his food about twenty minutes later.

"Wake up, my dashing pirate. You might feel a little better once you get some food in you." Emma said, wiping the hair from his eyes. She was only greeting by a loud groan. Helping him sit up and placing the tray in front of him, Emma made her way out of the room to make herself some breakfast.

"Swan? I think I might be to weak to feed myself." Killian said, giving her his big sad puppy dog eyes.

"You know, you're unbelievable." Emma said, making her way back to the bed.

"But you love me." Killian said with a smirk, almost seeming like his normal self.

"Someone has too."


	19. Missing You

the first time she says : i miss you, baby!

* * *

They had been together for nearly three months the first time they spent the night apart. Ever since they kissed at Granny's they had shared a bed together every night. So, when Henry mentioned that he wanted to go camping for one night with David and Killian, Emma was kind of torn about the idea.

That night had to been one of the longest for Emma. It was hard to believe how quickly she had forgotten how it was to sleep alone. Their bed felt huge. So, when early that morning when she felt Killian's arms wrap around her she couldn't help the words that fell from her mouth.

"I missed you, baby." she said, catching Killian's smile.

"I missed you, too. Barely gotten any sleep at all without you in my arms." Killian told her, pulling her closer.

"Me either." Emma said, finally having sleep come. The two ignored the alarm when it went off a few hours later.


	20. Domestics

Prompt: after the kiss, Emma and Killian move on together as flatmates. I would like to see them domestics and maybe some smuff if you agree. Thanks beautiful!

* * *

Emma awoke to the feel of lips trailing down her neck. Still in a sleep haze, she reached behind her and slap whoever it was. It wasn't until she heard Killian groan in pain that she woke enough to remember he was in bed with her.

"Warn me next time, love, when you are going to brutally attack me." Killian said, rubbing the side of his face she whacked.

"I'm so sorry, Killian. Not used to having someone in bed with me in the morning. Other the Henry that is." Emma told him, sitting up and kissing his red cheek.

"Well, there's one way you can make it up to me." Killian told her, flipping her on her back and there lips slammed together. Killian's hand drifted under her pajama top, happy to find out that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Mom! What's for breakfast?" Came Henry's voice from the kitchen. Killian flopped on the bed with a groan.

"Duty, calls." Emma said, giving Killian one last peck on the lips before grabbing her robe. "You coming?" Emma asked Killian, who was still lounging on the bed.

"Just give me a few, love." He stated, causing Emma to give him a knowing smile before walking out to make breakfast.

It had only been three days since they moved in the apartment by the water that Henry picked out. It was even Henry's idea to ask Killian to move in with them, which he gladly agreed to after the first asking. Sharing a room was taking some getting used too, for Emma. But luckily Killian was taking it of no offense so far, she kicked him hard in the shine the morning before.

"Hey kid, set the table will ya." Emma said, flipping the last pancake.

"Is Killian joining us again, this morning?" Henry asked, pulling the plates out of the cupboard.

"He should be." Emma exclaimed, just as Killian made his grand entrance, still in his sweat pants.

"Good morning." Emma said, cringing a bit when she saw the red mark on his face.

"Morning. You still owe me for this." Killian said, leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Just shut up and take this to the table." Emma said, handing him the plate of pancakes before grabbing the container of orange juice from the fridge.

As the three of them sat down to eat, Emma couldn't help but smile. They really was starting to feel like a family, never in a million years did she think she would actually get what she always wanted. A home.


	21. Hush Little Baby

Killian falls sleep in a rocking chair with his baby

* * *

The alarm rang at exactly 8 am, which startled Emma. It was the first time in months that she was waken up by it. Rolling over she was shocked to find the bed empty. Last she saw Killian was him getting up around 3 when Liam woke. She didn't even know if he returned or not.

"Killian?" she called out, which she didn't receive any answer. "Killian? Everything okay?"

Thinking of the worse, she flew out of bed not even bother to grab her robe and made it down to the nursery, which she found empty.

"Killian!" she yelled louder this time. It's not like they lived in a big apartment, he had to hear her no matter where he was. She headed down to the living room, in search for her cell phone. The stupid idiot wouldn't carry one, so she was going to have to call her parents to see if they had seen Killian and Liam this morning.

But upon entering the living room made her stop in her tracks. There he was, sound asleep in the rocking chair that Mario had made them. Liam looked like he was up for the day, entertaining himself with the necklaces around Killian's neck.

"Hello, little one. Did daddy fall asleep on you?" Emma asked her son, and she was greeted by a smile as he held the necklaces in his small hand, up for her to see.

"Killian, wake up." Emma said, shaking his shoulder.

"Love, what are you doing out of bed? I told you I would deal with the baby tonight." He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"It's almost eight in the morning, sweetie. The night's over. You fell asleep in the living room. I think someone here wants to say good morning." Emma said, as Liam's small hand reached out and grabbed his father's nose.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Killian said with a smile, and was only greeted by the baby laughing.

"Yeah, he seems so afraid of you. Come on big boy, breakfast time." Emma said, lifting Liam out of his father's arms. "You too, my big fearsome pirate."


End file.
